prestreamarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
September 27th, 2013 Conversation
Overview Nobody ever wrote an overview The Chat 5:32 Glackenburgen: Does "Don't feel like streaming" Mean there's no stream 5:41 Ruberbandman9: I suppose so. 5:42 Glackenburgen: dicks 5:43 Spotxspott: cocks 5:52 Mod Hatter_gal: Uh, apparently I missed some things on FB... 5:55 Spotxspott: Yup 5:55 Bernkastelwitch: Nya~. 5:55 Spotxspott: Looks like Mike might take a mental health break 5:55 Mod Hatter_gal: Seems so. » Welp, there goes my weekend. 5:56 Bernkastelwitch: Might be for the best. » Better for him to take a break and not get stressed than do it every weekend and get sick. 5:57 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah. 5:57 Bernkastelwitch: Wasn't there some news anchor who had a mental breakdown for working every single day without breaks or something? I remember a story about that. 5:58 Mod Hatter_gal: Well, I haven't heard the story, but I'm not surprised. 5:58 Techscience: Good day, gentlemen. 5:58 Bernkastelwitch: Hey Tech~. 5:58 Techscience: Good day, Bern. 5:59 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Tech 5:59 Techscience: Good day, Hatter. 6:00 Bernkastelwitch: Am I the only one who reads Techs messages in a Cockney Accent~? 6:00 Mod Hatter_gal: I won't be around for terribly long. 6:00 Spotxspott: Probably. 6:00 Mod Hatter_gal: Yes, you are. » Gotta visit my mom, since she's moving to another state soon. 6:00 Bernkastelwitch: Busy I guess Hatter~? 6:00 Mod Hatter_gal: We're all gonna have dinner together. 6:01 Bernkastelwitch: Hopefully everything goes well for her. 6:01 Mod Hatter_gal: I'm sure it will. » I wonder if he'll stream Saturday...? 6:03 Techscience: Why a Cockney accent? 6:04 Bernkastelwitch: I can see it go either way. » I don't know. I just do Tech. 6:04 Mod Hatter_gal: A cockney accent suggests that Tech is a dumb, common peasant. 6:05 Bernkastelwitch: Not in some cultures. 6:05 Techscience: v.v 6:05 Mod Hatter_gal: What cultures? 6:05 Bernkastelwitch: And I'm using Bill Nye as Techs image for the RPG~. 6:06 Techscience: Oh well. I guess I have to face the facts, I'll just waste my days tending to the farms, have over a dozen children, and then die. » Nye's an engineer, but sure/ 6:08 Bernkastelwitch: Speaking of Bill Nye I've been listening to his shows theme in a nonstop loop for the past 2 horus. » *Hours » Let's see what that does to me in the morning~. 6:08 Mod Hatter_gal: Weirdo. 6:08 Techscience: Why...? 6:08 Mod Hatter_gal: He's on Dancing With the Stars now, you know. 6:08 Bernkastelwitch: I liked his show~. 6:08 Techscience: That show is rigged, Hatter. 6:09 Mod Hatter_gal: Probably. » But I don't watch TV, anyway. 6:09 Techscience: Who does? That's what the internet is for. 6:09 Bernkastelwitch: These days I'm more into gaming since there's almost nothing good on. I do keep the TV on but it's usually on some random serial killers documentary. 6:09 Spotxspott: Yup 6:10 Bernkastelwitch: Or CNN. But hey what's the difference~? 6:10 Spotxspott: None of the shows I care about air here anyway 6:10 Techscience: Speaking of TV, Breaking Bad ends on Sunday. D: » It was a good show while it lasted. 6:11 Bernkastelwitch: Shows like that have to end sooner or later. 6:12 Techscience: True, but endings are always horrorfying. 6:13 Mod Hatter_gal: Not really. 6:13 Spotxspott: I should catch up to that at some point » I haven't watched any of season five 6:13 Bernkastelwitch: I never watched Breaking Bad to be honest~. 6:14 Techscience: It's a great show, Bern, but I do think people exaggerate when they call it a masterpiece. 6:17 Bernkastelwitch: When it comes to shows, I only watch the Walking Dead. That's the only tolerable show I have watched so far. 6:17 Mod Hatter_gal: I wish there was more to talk about... 6:17 Bernkastelwitch: If Mike ain't gonna streaming I guess I could do a stream later~. 6:18 Techscience: Sure. As long as you promise that there will be no ear rape. 6:18 Bernkastelwitch: Can't promise that since my mic is dying but I'll try~. 6:18 Mod Hatter_gal: Okay. Not that I'll be there. I'll be gone within the hour, most likely. It probably won't take too long, but, you know. » Dying? Is that even possible? 6:19 Bernkastelwitch: Well when I skype with people they say it's crackling which hasn't happened before. I mean I did try and alter the settings when i thought the Paltalk room wasn't getting it. 6:20 Mod Hatter_gal: What mic do you use? 6:20 Bernkastelwitch: A Labtec Mic. 6:21 Mod Hatter_gal: Meh. » I had a Blue Snowball. Only sixty bucks on Amazon. 6:21 Bernkastelwitch: I should probably look into that when I go shopping tomorrow or so~. » Hmm I got three new PS1 games I could emulate. Would you guys like to see Armored Core, Aliens Trilogy, or Clock Tower~? 6:25 Mod Hatter_gal: Damn, good question. What would you prefer? » I grew up with Armored Core and Clock Tower. 6:26 Bernkastelwitch: To be honest out of all three I am most familiar with Armored Core. Hell when looking up on it for memories sake I realized there was a new Armored Core game that came out...THREE DAYS AGO. 6:26 Mod Hatter_gal: Welp. » Armored Core it is, then. 6:27 Bernkastelwitch: I...didn't realize about the modern Armored Core games until a month or two ago. God damn am I behind the times. 6:28 Mod Hatter_gal: I don't even remember the last time I heard that name. 6:29 Bernkastelwitch: I used to play the shit out of the demo disc that had it but I could never find the actual game...then I thought I got Armored Core 2 for the PS2 when I got Gungriffon Blaze which i admit I liked but it wasn't it. 6:30 Mod Hatter_gal: How do you mistake the two? 6:30 Bernkastelwitch: Come on: I was a little kid and all I could remember from the two was that Armored Core was a mech game and Gungriffon Blaze was a mech game too that came out in a similar launch time. 6:33 Mod Hatter_gal: Eh, whatever. 6:38 Bernkastelwitch: I'm...a bit of a nut when it comes to Mech games despite only only one. 6:39 Mod Hatter_gal: Only...only? 6:40 Bernkastelwitch: FUCK ME. I meant Only one. 6:40 Techscience: Best games are those where you get to be betrayed and feel that horrible feeling of: "I thought I could trsut you". » Like SS13... 6:40 Mod Hatter_gal: Are you being sarcastic? 6:41 Techscience: Nope. I do quite enjoy believing I can trust a doctor, simply to discover that he is a syndicate operative sent to kill me, and then getting injected full of toxins. » Losing is fun. ^^ 6:41 Mod Hatter_gal: I don't really believe you. 6:41 Techscience: Why? 6:42 Mod Hatter_gal: Is that really how the game goes? » You just...die? » Sorry, but games like that don't really give me closure. 6:43 Techscience: Nope. You have a crew on a space station, everyone has their own assignment, a few players are antagonists. Crews' job is to maintain the station working, while the antags have specific objectives. 6:43 Mod Hatter_gal: I guess it's more of an RPG, then. 6:43 Techscience: It's a rather strange RPG, but fun none the less. 6:44 Mod Hatter_gal: So...you're playing with other people? 6:44 Techscience: Yup. I'd find it rather difficult for people to program bots to be so clever. 6:45 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah, unless the whole game is scripted. 6:45 Techscience: It's not. It's round based. » Rounds usually ranging from 1-3 hours. » Sadly only giving me time to enjoy it on weekends. ;_; 6:47 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah, I don't exactly have that time, either. 6:47 Techscience: I would enjoy more games getting close to its complexity. » Besides the graphics, I think its safe to say that it wins on pretty much every level of realism. /: 6:49 Irawesome11: hello all. what game are we talking about? 6:49 Mod Hatter_gal: SS13 » It's an RPG. » Tech likes it. 6:51 Irawesome11: lol 6:54 Bernkastelwitch: Oh god. I had to stop Armored Core for a while. Jesus christ that brings back memories. 6:54 Glackenburgen: hey who wants a glackenburgen strem 6:55 Mod Hatter_gal: Why'd you stop? 6:55 Bernkastelwitch: Too addicting. 6:55 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Glack » Bern's streaming instead. 6:55 Glackenburgen: ah 6:55 Mod Hatter_gal: He's streaming Armored Core. 6:55 Irawesome11: never play that 6:55 Techscience: Bern has called upon the sacred dibs. 6:55 Glackenburgen: He's also streaming offline 6:55 Bernkastelwitch: I'll probably do it at 8-9. 6:56 Default_everything: Gee I sure do hope twitch chat doesn't bitch out on me again 6:56 Irawesome11: hey default 6:56 Default_everything: Well good looks like it didn't 6:56 Glackenburgen: everybody see the new Steam controller 6:56 Irawesome11: i did not 6:56 Bernkastelwitch: I saw it. 6:56 Techscience: Good day, Default. 6:56 Default_everything: Is someone else streaming today or something 6:56 Mod Hatter_gal: I wonder how well it'll work. » Yes. Bern. 6:56 Default_everything: Hey tech, funny thing... someone actually checked back on the forums 6:57 Techscience: Huh. What'd they say> » ?* 6:57 Mod Hatter_gal: You mean that other forum? 6:57 Default_everything: Nothing special 6:57 Techscience: Aw. 6:57 Default_everything: Just had a brief awkward conversation and it just ended right there 6:57 Techscience: See, this is what happens when the porn you upload has broken links. 6:58 Irawesome11: is the steam controller supposed to look like sub woofers? 6:58 Mod Hatter_gal: I guess they won't be coming back. 6:58 Techscience: People don't get freaked out, and that leads to boredom. 6:58 Mod Hatter_gal: I haven't a clue Ira. 6:58 Default_everything: He's still checking back every now and then actually 6:58 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh wow, it actually does look like a sub woofer. 6:58 Irawesome11: LOL 6:58 Mod Hatter_gal: Huh. 6:59 Default_everything: What are you guys talking about 6:59 Mod Hatter_gal: Valve has been doing some shit lately. 6:59 Irawesome11: how the fuck is anyone supposed to play anything with this? 6:59 Mod Hatter_gal: The new Steam controller. » Somehow people use the WiiU and it's a giant slab of plastic. 6:59 Irawesome11: but its not suitable for many games, as its proven 7:00 Mod Hatter_gal: Well, it's meant for very specific games, yeah. 7:00 Irawesome11: im not sure how well most of Steams games would play on what appears to be 2 touchpads 7:00 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh wait you the Steam controller. » *mean » I'm sure it would work well with Valve games. » You know, considering. 7:01 Sankunsama: Christ. That thing looks weird. 7:01 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Sankun. 7:01 Bernkastelwitch: Better than the N64 and Jaguar control though to be honest. 7:01 Default_everything: By the way I played the SNES Sparkster recently and... whoever mentioned that during the RKA2 stream was right... it's very different 7:01 Sankunsama: Don't think I could imagine an RTS with that 7:02 Mod Hatter_gal: I'd look more into how exactly it's supposed to work, but...just look at it. 7:02 Irawesome11: lol. ill be willing to give it a try, but im skeptical about dropping 60 on it when a USB keyboard + mouse will cost me roughly 10 7:02 Mod Hatter_gal: You get quite the deals. 7:02 Techscience: By the way, Default, have you uploaded your masterpieces yet? Also, you must send me that link to that quest game. 7:03 Default_everything: Haven't really bothered. Would you prefer me uploading them or sending them to people over skype? (If skype can handle files larger than 50kb) 7:03 Sankunsama: I'll probably just build own Steam box I can hook up to my TV, and play the few Linux-compatible games intended for controllers with a proper controller. 7:03 Default_everything: Also Quest game? 7:04 Sankunsama: Unless the Steam box turns out to not be about $5007:04 Bernkastelwitch: SteamOS is interesting to me~. Could either be very good or very bad. 7:04 Mod Hatter_gal: Man, talk about steep. Is it really worth it, I wonder? 7:04 Sankunsama: Why not just use Linux? 7:05 Techscience: Upload them, Default, and link me to that other game. 7:05 Irawesome11: i thought the SteamOS was a work on Linux 7:05 Default_everything: Ah god dammit computer blew up on me for a second » Shit, blew up on me again right after I said that » Well alright I'll find some site to upload them on... and what other game were you talking about? Can you describe it? 7:06 Sankunsama: Who's actually going to stream tonight? 7:06 Mentarob: oh boy 7:07 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Menta » Bern is. 7:08 Mod Ambush_bug: I might stream at 10 myself, really. Granted, I might be making pizza dough so can't say if I will or not. 7:08 Mod Hatter_gal: Okay. 7:08 Irawesome11: mmmmm pizza 7:08 Mod Hatter_gal: So we've got two people streaming. 7:08 Techscience: The one where you were a knight on the search for someone. 7:08 Psguitarist7: Hi 7:09 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey 7:09 Irawesome11: hello 7:09 Default_everything: Oh, I'll give you the link on the forums, wait a bit 7:09 Mod Ambush_bug: Gonna be havingsteaks for dinner tonight. » Yum yum. 7:10 Techscience: Thanks. 7:11 Hunkthecowboygimp: So I'm here. 7:12 Default_everything: Did someone hear something? 7:12 Hunkthecowboygimp: No. 7:12 Default_everything: Eh, must have been the wind » Er, tech, were you adolfhitlah on the forums before you made the maximellian account? 7:14 Mod Hatter_gal: I thought you were Maxi- never mind. 7:14 Default_everything: No I was the racist englishman 7:15 Mod Hatter_gal: Oh, wait, that's the one I was thinking of, but obviously that's not the name. » So do you two enjoy being annoying as fuck? 7:15 Irawesome11: lol 7:15 Default_everything: I don't enjoy it it's a terminal disease I am suffering » and my computer blew up on me for a split second again » It happened yet again... what the hell's going on 7:17 Mod Hatter_gal: So uh, Bern, WHEN are you gonna stream? » I dunno, dude. » It's your computer, though. 7:17 Irawesome11: yeah bern i demand entertainment 7:17 Bernkastelwitch: Like I said: 8-9. Need to do stuff first. 7:18 Mod Hatter_gal: Alrighty 7:20 Default_everything: Much less people here than usual 7:21 Bernkastelwitch: Possibly because of the title Mike put up~. 7:21 Default_everything: I'm also surprised my "special challenge" thread got more posts 7:21 Bernkastelwitch: There are some weird posts on the forums. 7:22 Mod Hatter_gal: Thanks, Captain Obvious. 7:23 Bernkastelwitch: I like how someone generalized me by claiming I don't like Western Games~. -.- 7:23 Mod Hatter_gal: Even I know that's stupid. 7:24 Bernkastelwitch: Some people see me as one of THOSE kind of "weaboos". 7:24 Glackenburgen: ya ever jerk it 4 times in one day? It's a bit painful. Just thought you'd all like to know 7:24 Default_everything: Beef jerky 7:24 Bernkastelwitch: Didn't I mention that one of my most favorite game series are Earthworm Jim and Crash Bandicoot? Two WESTERN game series~? 7:24 Default_everything: Never 7:24 Techscience: I was maxi, Default. 7:25 Bernkastelwitch: Or one of my favorite games this gen is Red Dead Redemption. Oh and I'll be purchasing GTA 5 sometime over the weekend. 7:25 Techscience: Hiter is too mainstream for me. 7:25 Default_everything: Then who was hitlah? 7:25 Techscience: No idea. 7:25 Default_everything: Hahahah get it just like who was phone ahahaha 7:25 Bernkastelwitch: Any more proof that I am not regionally challenged? 7:26 Mod Hatter_gal: Okay Bern, we get it already. You're special. » Just like everybody fucking else. 7:26 Bernkastelwitch: Don't like being generalized like that. » Though I think that's impossible to stop since people this week on Youtube were asking me out on a date and were hitting on me just because of my avatar~. ._... 7:27 Mod Hatter_gal: wha... 7:27 Default_everything: The actual bern must be their waifu 7:27 Mod Hatter_gal: What the...? 7:28 Bernkastelwitch: People were hitting on me in the Youtube comments this week -__-. » Are people really that lonely and desperate~? 7:28 Psguitarist7: Well...going to be rather random right now, but I am going to draw Jelly Jiggler from Bobobo. That is all. 7:29 Mod Hatter_gal: You do that. » Of course, Bern. Also dumb. Really fucking dumb. 7:30 Bernkastelwitch: Wouldn't Rule #1 of asking people out is to find out their gender~? Well..there are people who'd bang anything that has something that resembles a hole so... 7:31 Default_everything: Like a CD 7:31 Bernkastelwitch: Do I need to bring up the news story of a guy who died sticking his dick into a woodchipper~? 7:31 Default_everything: Then they insert it into a CD drive while their dong is still in it 7:32 Techscience: Bern, it's like you've only recently joined the internet. 7:32 Irawesome11: a guy trying to fuck a woodchipper sounds reallllly tough to do. 7:33 Techscience: If you don't clearly state that your male, even if you on some site prefer to hide your sex, you'll get people hitting on you. 7:33 Default_everything: Reminds me of my friend in high school who brings up 4chan as if he were an expert on the internet 7:33 Mod Hatter_gal: Lol » Most of them probably can't even agree on what the fuck a trap is. 7:33 Default_everything: Snap snap 7:33 Bernkastelwitch: Fuck it. I'll open my Paltalk up while streaming~. Don't care if there's a lot of noise~. 7:35 Mod Hatter_gal: Are you gonna stream now? 7:35 Bernkastelwitch: Doing some last minute preperations. 7:36 Mod Hatter_gal: Okay. 7:36 Default_everything: Then we can listen to your... barely audible voice 7:36 Mod Hatter_gal: So where's Nox? » Usually she's on by now. » Hell, she's on Skype. » Except...also not. 7:37 Bernkastelwitch: She's at a friends house. » She said she'll get in when she can. 7:38 Default_everything: Friendship » Bears 7:38 Mod Hatter_gal: wut 7:39 Default_everything: I was searching up pictures of alligators and crocodiles while I was in school » Then looked at pictures of troodontidae, homo habilis, homo erectus, and homo neanderthalis 7:41 Mod Hatter_gal: So, uh, I'm actually reminded of something. A guy in the YT comments of a Game Grumps vid was trying to justify pedophilia. And other people were in agreement, saying shit like "some pedos have healthy relationships with their child partners" and "in the future, we'll probably be more open about it." Oh, and another said, "Well, in the past little girls used to be married to 20-30 year old dudes." » Don't you just fucking love the internet? 7:42 Default_everything: yay pedophilia 7:42 Mod Hatter_gal: Another still: "I like lolicon, but eww real girls!" Basically. 7:43 Irawesome11: lol » i do not understand the world anymore 7:45 Default_everything: yooooo tech you going to barn's strem? 7:46 Mod Hatter_gal: Tech hasn't spoken for a while, actually. » Huh. 7:47 Default_everything: Well damn 7:48 Jao93: hullo plebs 7:49 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Jao. » Bern's streaming. 7:49 Jao93: ooh goody 7:49 Mod Hatter_gal: He's playing Armored Core. 7:49 Jao93: awesome - Ill be back here later when/if mike streams 7:52 Techscience: I'm a bit distracted. 7:53 Glackenburgen: Poor mike 7:55 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah. » You all have heard about what he said on FB, right? 7:55 Psguitarist7: Not me. I'm about to find out. »What happened? » I gave up my search. 7:58 Mod Hatter_gal: He's depressed because of his long-distance relationship. » Apparently he only gets to talk to his gf on Fridays and Saturdays. 7:59 Default_everything: huh 7:59 Irawesome11: poor guy 7:59 Mod Hatter_gal: Not sure why. 7:59 Psguitarist7: Ah. I gotcha. 7:59 Mod Hatter_gal: I don't think anyone is necessarily at fault, though. 8:02 Garyfromib: So. This man going to stream? 8:02 Default_everything: Bern's streaming right ow » Gaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy 8:03 Irawesome11: hope so 8:03 Default_everything: Don't know if he's going to get to it 8:04 Garyfromib: If someone questions it, I know my other 'r' in my name is gone. Forgot my password. 8:05 Odyro: I see... Personally I don't think I could ever do a long distance relationship. I have to hand it to people who somehow manage it. Also, sup Garry. I don't know if it's just me but I haven't seen you on the stream in a while. 8:06 Garyfromib: I haven't been here much, I just lurk. » "Don't Feel Like Streaming. " Is that from today? 8:09 D3athcl0ck: lol » Yet we are all here 8:10 Odyro: Seems like it. He's having some kind of issue with his long distance relationship and time conflicts with the stream. Hatter knows and talked a bit about it. 8:12 D3athcl0ck: Long distance pussy is hard to keep on a leash. 8:12 Mod Hatter_gal: That's a fucking thing to say. » You don't even know what's going on, do you? 8:13 D3athcl0ck: Nope 8:13 Tolah273: lol so is mike serious about not streaming? 8:13 Mod Hatter_gal: It seems so. » Check his FB if you wanna know the details. 8:13 D3athcl0ck: Inform me. » Okay. » 8:13 Garyfromib: Yet we are here. » And hi Hatter. 8:14 D3athcl0ck: I've been out of the loop for a while. 8:14 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Garry 8:14 Odyro: In any case, Bern is streaming if y'all want to watch something. He's playing Armored Core feat. Bill Nye the Science guy. 8:14 Mod Hatter_gal: I checked the moment I noticed his Twitch status. 8:15 D3athcl0ck: The moment you see mike use a frowny face you know shit is serious. 8:16 Tolah273: i thought it was a Meh face » or a don't really care 8:16 Techscience: It is a meh face .8:16 D3athcl0ck: I'm talking about his facebook 8:16 Techscience: But I guess that's the most emotion we can get out of Mike, anyway. 8:16 Tolah273: lol 8:16 Techscience: Oh. 8:16 D3athcl0ck: 8:16 Irawesome11: we'll find out for certain in about an hour 8:17 Techscience: Sorry, D3ath, I don't do MMOs. 8:17 D3athcl0ck: That joke flew over my head 8:17 Tolah273: whats princess bern streaming8:17 Techscience: I was mocking the fact that most people lie about who they are on facebook, thus MMO role playing. ._. 8:17 D3athcl0ck: Nothing worth mentioning 8:17 Mod Hatter_gal: Armored Core 8:18 D3athcl0ck: Thats a pretty retarded joke tech 8:18 Tolah273: a very basic version of mmo role playing 8:18 D3athcl0ck: But whatever 8:18 Techscience: How is it retarded? /: » It was well constructed, good sir! 8:18 D3athcl0ck: Comedy has never been your strong point. 8:18 Mod Hatter_gal: I noticed a lot of people (girls, even) are being supportive about the long-distance thing. And Senior is apparently keeping close to Mike on FB. 8:18 Milionmarill: Hey everybody. Is Mike okay? 8:18 D3athcl0ck: :3 8:18 Techscience: Eh. I don't need it. 8:18 Default_everything: Senior makes everyone feel better 8:19 Mod Hatter_gal: Hey Milion » Err, he'll be fine. 8:20 D3athcl0ck: Senior has always been pretty awesome. 8:20 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah, he's a swell guy. Hold on, brb again. 8:21 D3athcl0ck: He hasn't gone full retard yet. » Which is good. » How have the streams been as of late? » I've missed a few 8:23 Tolah273: Uh.. 8:23 Techscience: They've been like always, D3ath/ 8:23 D3athcl0ck: Good to know 8:23 Techscience: At least the ones I was here for were. 8:23 Default_everything: Oh I just remembered I don't need to go to a game this time so I get to stay for streams and shit 8:24 D3athcl0ck: I've missed a little more than a month of shit 8:24 Tolah273: you haven't missed much 8:24 D3athcl0ck: 8:24 Techscience: Really? I could have sworn that you missed like... two weeks. 8:24 D3athcl0ck: Perfect answer 8:25 Default_everything: Mike was doing deviantartsecrets again... boy did he stir shit up 8:25 Tolah273: Alot more modern games » Yeah he really pissed off david 8:25 D3athcl0ck: You think wrong mr techie » Damn. » I missed that?!?! 8:25 Milionmarill: Oh yeah 8:25 D3athcl0ck: Fuck. 8:26 Default_everything: Yeah he got into arguments with 15 year old girls 8:26 Techscience: I would I think, D3ath, it'd be pretty strange if someone was wrong about their own life. 8:26 Default_everything: He pissed a lot of them off 8:26 Tolah273: Davids banned isn't he 8:26 Milionmarill: David really took exception to Mike riffing on bronies. 8:26 Default_everything: Yeah David's been banned 8:26 Techscience: Hm? What happened with David and Mike? 8:26 Default_everything: You should be happy about that death 8:26 D3athcl0ck: Tech, you are spouting nonsense. » Go kill some more meatbags. 8:27 Techscience: No. I'm on my break. Dx 8:27 Default_everything: David got pissed at Mike for.... well... Vincent wrote about it on Bern's wiki 8:27 D3athcl0ck: I can't believe that I missed that shit. 8:27 Tolah273: First it was furries then it was insulting 15 yr old girls 8:27 D3athcl0ck: Dave banned me before for being a dick. » So I came back with this name. 8:28 Default_everything: Well David was banned after the stream I think. So... you don't actually get to see him get banned 8:28 D3athcl0ck: 8:28 Techscience: I don't feel like understanding Bern's wiki. 8:28 D3athcl0ck: During the time he was a mod. » I still can't get back into my old account. » "Shakes fist" :3 8:28 Default_everything: But you should see him going ALL CAPS at Steve and Mike when they talked about his girlfriend 8:29 Techscience: What did yo do to get banned, D3ath? 8:29 Default_everything: Seriously that was crazy 8:29 Techscience: you* 8:29 Tolah273: Oh right yeah he called davids girlfriend his sister 8:29 D3athcl0ck: I think I said something about Dave liking sticks up his ass or something. 8:29 Techscience: When was this, Default? I might go take a look at that stream. 8:29 Milionmarill: must have missed that :( 8:29 Tolah273: Then people were saying how he likes to fuck his sister and shit 8:29 D3athcl0ck: I don't exactly remember. 8:30 Default_everything: I forget which one it was exactly, but it was the one where he played a game called "fleshchild" and a super anime rpgmaker game that had shit writing 8:30 D3athcl0ck: lol 8:30 Fastrin: That would be last friday's stream 8:31 Milionmarill: oh and one weekend got cancelled 'cause of an exploding water line at Mike's job » so you didn't miss much there 8:31 Default_everything: Did Glack take over at that time or... I don't really remember much about the last few weeks 8:32 Techscience: You took over last week... I think? » Actually, no, it was two weeks ago. 8:32 Timelybubbles66: mike not streaming? 8:32 Default_everything: Yeah, two weeks ago 8:32 Techscience: Last week I went to sleep early 8:32 Default_everything: I think... 8:32 D3athcl0ck: Probably not tiny. 8:32 Tolah273: one weekend joker was playing super marisa world 8:32 Milionmarill: doesn't look like it, Timely 8:32 D3athcl0ck: But we can hope. 8:32 Timelybubbles66: damn 8:32 Techscience: I haven't seen one of joker's streams in ages.8:32 Bermkastelwitch: So no Mike? 8:33 Techscience: Haven't had the time. /: 8:33 D3athcl0ck: Berm? » You get banned? 8:33 Bermkastelwitch: Don't question me. 8:33 D3athcl0ck: :3 8:33 Milionmarill: Hi Berm. 8:33 Techscience: Shoo, Berm. 8:33 D3athcl0ck: Spermkastelwitch 8:33 Techscience: We already have one of you. 8:34 Bermkastelwitch: You do. » Not enough 8:34 Techscience: Then go annoy another non-mike related stream. 8:34 D3athcl0ck: Are you an imposter? 8:34 Techscience: Only one Witch per stream. » Go annoy one of the big Twitch channels. » I'm sure they need you. 8:35 D3athcl0ck: Only OOOONNNNEEEE!!! 8:36 Default_everything: Wooooon 8:36 Odyro: waaaaaaaaan 8:36 Default_everything: hayayayayayayayayaay 8:36 D3athcl0ck: lol 8:36 Psguitarist7: I am surprised that no one has referenced Highlander yet. 8:37 Odyro: I was going to! Honest and for true! 8:37 Default_everything: Highlander? More like Landhigher! 8:37 Techscience: Wait... Highlander 1 or 2? 8:38 Techscience stares at Psguitarist 8:38 Psguitarist7: 1 8:38 Techscience: Good... 8:38 Techscience slowly moves his hand away from the doom button. 8:38 Psguitarist7: Speaking of Sean Connery.... 8:38 D3athcl0ck: lol 8:39 Psguitarist7: I need to work on that voice impression. 8:42 Milionmarill: Fuck » sometimes I hate coding, I've been working at this shit for days now and still no closer to a solution » I have to scan every pixel in a huge image, map all the colors and figure out which colors border each other » I guess I'll start drinking until the answer comes. 8:57 Fastrin: Damn. Mike still isn't on 8:58 Irawesome11: mike probably wont be tonight 8:59 Kissarmy110936: hello 9:00 Irawesome11: hey kiss 9:00 Mod Hatter_gal: Back. 9:00 Kissarmy110936: where mike at? and hello 9:01 Psguitarist7: Welcome back. 9:01 Irawesome11: mike probably wont be on tonight » personal night 9:02 Mod Hatter_gal: Strangely enough his Skype status updated for me while he was gone, but now he's gone again. 9:02 Psguitarist7: If he doesn't stream, then I may. 9:03 Irawesome11: Bern's streaming 9:03 Fastrin: right now? 9:03 Mod Hatter_gal: Yeah. 9:04 Irawesome11: Clock Tower 9:36 Psguitarist7: Well, I'm gonna stream. If anyone wants to check it out, be my guest. Category:Conversation Category:Default